


Tidbits of Citrus

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All my ships, Angst, Angst?, Attemped Hidden Meanings?, Bees?, Big Variety, Bomb, Cause There's Angst, Character Death, Even Larry Deserves Redemption, Fluff, Hey Did I Mention There's Angst?, I Honestly Will Probably Never Write Anything Funny, I Love Tangled Curls, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kisses, Lotsa Tears, Multi, Poor Pitiful Children, Unless It's Unintentional, mentioned blood, much angst, ships?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this instead of sleeping because I all of my best ideas come to me at night. It's basically just a mix of random ideas involving characters from my favorite ships in different scenarios. Get ready for:-Crying-Angst-Kissing-Sometimes Happiness-And A Bad Joke Every Once In A WhileAlternate Title: I Write One Shots Not Tragedies





	1. To Break In A Glove

**Author's Note:**

> I named the fic "Tidbits of Citrus" because citrus is the most angsty of all fruit categories.  
> Most of this was written at night, and at night is when all of my ideas come out from the cupboard underneath my metaphorical brain stairs. That means that I have no filter. Most of this will probably be sad/angsty, but every once in a while something truly strange might pop up because I decided it was a good idea to post it.  
> I'm so sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only.

Larry looks at the baseball glove in his hands. “I never understood you, Connor. Why you didn’t play like the other kids. Why you were always upset. Why you were… different.”

He rhythmically rubs his thumb on the soft leather of the mitt. “I broke it in for you,” he said. “Before I gave it to you. You never noticed, though.”

His voice broke. “I’m so sorry, Connor. All the things I never noticed, when I didn’t every see.” He is crying now, big tears rolling down his face and leaving wet spots on his pants. “I should have been a better dad.”

Larry hugs the glove tight and sobs apologies. If only they’d had a better relationship. If only he’d understood. If only he’d listened. If only. If only.

If only.


	2. Moonfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Upon an eve I sat me down and wept,  
> Because the world to me seemed nowise good"  
> \- William Morris, "Error and Loss"

“Maybe…” Yuuri hesitated. “Maybe I could teach you to be human.”

Viktor lunged at him, his red eyes flashing. “You don’t understand!” he snarled. “I can’t do that!”

Yuuri shied away. He’d never seen Viktor this angry before. Viktor looked at him, his eyes crestfallen, before turning away.

“Humans are much more fragile than you think,” he whispered. His hand moved to his mouth, like he was feeling his fangs through the skin. He twisted towards Yuuri, his face heartbroken. “And they are so, so easily broken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written from a phrase that randomly popped into my head at some point at night and it took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with it. Eventually, it turned into this. Why my brain decided to turn deep on me in the middle of the night is beyond me.


	3. Life of the Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lions aren't always strong.

Evan remembered the night so well. Too well.

“We’re like a lion and a lamb, Connor,” he’d gasped. “We can’t be together without one being destroyed.”

“What are you saying, Evan?” Connor glared at him, his face a mess of tears.

“It’s over,” Evan had screamed.

He’d finally ended it, convinced the relationship would destroy him. He had never dreamed that, by doing so, he’d become the lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a title from my list of meaningful titles. Originally called "The Lion and the Lamb."


	4. Two Bros...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big question for Mr. Jeremy Heere.
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, it's based off the vine because I'm trash.

Jeremy stared at the tanned, glistening skin of Michael’s bare chest. The water of the hot tub lapped against it gently. His gaze moved to Michael’s face and their eyes met. Both boys blushed and looked away quickly.

He didn’t understand why Michael was suddenly so… hot. Jeremy knew he was straight. And all straight guys had thoughts about their best friends sometimes. So he was fine. There was absolutely nothing to worry about.

Michael shifted slightly farther away, so that they were about five feet apart. His legs crossed under the water, making it slosh against the sides of the tub. The sound was the only thing that broke the uncomfortable silence between them. _This is so weird_ , Jeremy thought. Normally, he’d be in Michael’s lap, splashing water at his face, laughing and seeing him smile. Michael’s smile always made him feel warm and fluttery. But not in a weird way. Because Jeremy Heere was straight. Completely and totally straight.

He was straight.

Definitely straight.

Right?


	5. When It's Actually Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a plot twist.

Connor looked up at Evan from his place on the bed, his eyes glistening. “I was about to do it, you know? The day I found her. I had everything in my pocket and I was walking through the bushes… but then I saw her.” His voice cracked. “My baby sister, lying on the ground.”

Evan’s eyes widened. The boy in front of him was someone completely different from the Connor he’d known. He wondered how he’d managed to miss it.

Connor’s lip quivered. “Zoe always seemed to hate me.” He looked at Evan and gave him a watery smile. “But you, with your emails and stories… you’ve given me my sister back.”

Evan’s stomach clenched. He needed to fix this now. Nothing good would come from whatever they had continuing. He opened his mouth to speak, but Connor cut him off by leaning in and softly pressing their lips together.

Evan jerked away. Connor stared at him, hurt and regret slowly filling his eyes.

“I’m- I’m sorry,” he stuttered. He shifted as if to stand up, but Evan’s hand shot out and grabbed his shirt collar as if it had a mind of its own. It pulled him closer and connected their lips again. As Connor deepened the kiss, most of Evan’s thoughts went out the window, except for a few.

Why hadn’t this happened sooner?

And this was such a terrible mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and posted while listening to Avenue Q.  
> Two very different things.


	6. I Am Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll miss me.  
> Wish you'd kiss me.  
> Then you know I worship you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so according to the bottom notes I thought it was realistic for me to update this about once a week? Hahahaha, past me is so funny! I think it's been a month since I last posted because writer's block. Anyways, I finally got an idea and this emerged from the depths of my brain! Enjoy.

Veronica stared, eyes wide in shock, as JD took the bomb and awkwardly held it against his chest. The gap where his finger had been dripped blood onto his t-shirt, staining the dark grey an even darker color. The bomb hit the space and JD gasped in pain, snapping Veronica out of her trance.

She ran over to him, her fingers ripping and clawing in a frantic attempt to get the explosive away from him. He caught her hands gently, more gently than he’d ever held them before. They were smeared with red.

“There isn’t anything else I can do.” He wiped off the tears that ran down her face.

“Rich said it didn’t have to be like this,” she sobbed. “You can fight it, JD.”

He smiled sadly. “I am. I’m saving you.”

Veronica knew there wasn’t anything she could do to help him. If she tried, JD could lose the fragile control that he had. The entire school would end up dead. She looked up at his face and resisted the urge to kiss him one last time. Instead, she gazed into his bloodshot eyes and tried to tell him everything that she’d never said.

JD closed his eyes. “Please stand back now.” She stepped backwards, her chest aching with unshed tears. “Little further.” His voice wavered as he cracked a weak grin.

“I don’t know what this thing will do.” A tear made a track down his face. “Remember,” he pleaded. “Our love is God. Our love is God. Our love is God”

Veronica gritted her teeth. “Say hi to God.” Her eyes closed as the bomb exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you read what I wrote! I really appreciate it. So, I honestly have no idea how long this will run for, or how often it will be updated. It all depends on how I'm feeling at night. Right now, I'm estimating about one ficlet per week? I don't know, I guess I'll just play it by ear.  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed! Having people read what I wrote always makes my day, so thank you.  
> Also: Who gets the "Bees?" reference. Fellow trash reveal yourselves (Btw, I'm writing this in a new llama hat).


End file.
